


Who Needs Roses and Candy Hearts, Anyway?

by sidewinder



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: School can be hell. Especially on Valentine's Day.





	Who Needs Roses and Candy Hearts, Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



Maze was enjoying an afternoon snack of Hot Pockets and tequila when she heard the front door unlock, and then slam shut.  
  
“Hey Trix, how’re tricks?” she called to her favorite small human. Well, to be precise, the _only_ small human she actually liked.  
  
“School sucks. I hate it and I hate everyone!” Trixie threw her backpack onto a chair and flopped down on the sofa, across from the demon. Maze noticed the young girl wiping angrily at her eyes, which looked red from tears.  
  
That made Maze angry. No one made this small human upset and got away with it. “Did someone hurt you?” she asked. “Tell me and I’ll go beat the crap out of them.” _Or worse._  
  
“Yes…well, no,” Trixie said with a sniffle. “It’s just…stupid Valentine’s Day. I _hate_ it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because!” Trixie exclaimed, as if that explained everything. At Maze’s puzzled expression, she went on, “Because all the other girls in my class got lots of cards and gifts. Or roses stuck in their lockers, some were walking around with big bunches of them from all the different boys. All I got was some candy hearts from my one friend Nicky. And he doesn’t count.”  
  
Maze made a disgusted face. “Those things are nasty.”  
  
“I know! Uggh!”  
  
Maze got up to sit next to Trixie, put an arm around her. She wished she was better at this sort of thing—being comforting—or really understood human emotions and motivations better. But she didn’t like seeing this small human unhappy. “I can still go beat up some of the other girls if you want, steal their roses,” she offered.  
  
“No. But thanks. I just…I don’t know why the boys don’t like me the way they like the other girls.”  
  
“That’s because boys are stupid. Seriously, they all are. So don’t worry about them, trust me. Another few years and you’ll probably be beating them off with sticks, once they realize what a kick-ass woman you are.”  
  
“You really think so?”  
  
“Girl, I _know_ it. So how about you go do some of your homework, and then I’ll take you out for Valentine’s ride on my cycle.”  
  
“Really?!”  
  
“Yeah. We’ll go heckle some dumb couples out on dates, and I’ll show you how silly boys really are. And we won’t tell your mom, okay?” Maze kissed Trixie’s forehead, and smiled to see her giant grin of happiness.  
  
“You’re the _best_ , Maze.”  
  
“Nah, you are, hot shot. Now go.” And she grinned to watch Trixie jump up, grab her backpack, and rush to her bedroom.  
  
“Humans,” Maze said, popping one last bite of a Hot Pocket into her mouth. And then she got up, heading off to get ready to ride.


End file.
